


Elavan Reads Fanfiction

by anssoftball94



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elavan, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssoftball94/pseuds/anssoftball94
Summary: Liz and Avan read some Bade fanfiction stories. Established Elavan relationship. All stories referenced are my own works.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Elizabeth Gillies/Avan Jogia
Kudos: 22





	Elavan Reads Fanfiction

Avan wakes up and sleepily looks at the clock on his nightstand. He sees that the clock reads 3:30am. He closes his eyes again and rolls over, reaching his arm out to wrap around his girlfriend and pull her closer to him. When his arm hits the cold mattress instead of her warm body, Avan opens his eyes again. He sees that he is alone in the room. He gets out of bed and puts on a t-shirt then goes out to search for Liz. He sees a faint light coming from their den and follows it. He sees Liz sitting on the couch on her laptop. She looks up as he walks into the room.  
“Hey,” she says. “What are you doing up?”  
“Woke up and you weren’t in bed,” Avan says. “What about you?”  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Liz says. “Didn’t want to wake you up from tossing and turning so I just got up and came out here.” Avan sits next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders and she leans into him.  
“What are you doing on your computer?” he asks. He looks at the screen. “Is that a fanfiction story?”  
“Yeah,” Liz says. “I was looking at messages fans sent me on social media. One of them sent me this and asked if I ever let you do this to me. So I clicked on the story to see what they were talking about.”  
“So it’s a story about Beck and Jade?”  
“Yeah. You know people write stuff about our characters or even us.”  
“Yeah I do. I’ve just never read any of it.”  
“Neither have I. Maybe it’s being sleep deprived that made me click on this.”  
“So what happens in the story that the fan wants to know if I’ve done to you?”  
“It’s a story about Beck’s birthday and Jade lets him fuck her in the ass. According to the story, Beck has wanted to try it and Jade had no interest in it but then decides to do it as a birthday present.”  
“Do they enjoy it?”  
“Beck does. Jade didn’t enjoy it but didn’t hate it. She got no pleasure from it.”  
“Beck didn’t make her come? That’s selfish.”  
Liz chuckles. “He still makes her come. But it’s not from being ass fucked.”  
“Good to know Beck is a gentleman then.”  
“Although Beck did ask Jade for a blowjob multiple times. Once at the beginning of the story when they wake up. Beck jokes about not being woken up on his birthday by a blowjob. Then toward the end of the story after fucking and they are laying in bed and Beck gets hard again.”  
“I don’t really blame him for wanting to be woken up with a blowjob. But he wants her to blow him after fucking her ass? Did they shower first?”  
“No.”  
“That’s gross.”  
“Jade agrees with you. She tells Beck no but he convinces her to do it if they shower first.”  
“I don’t know if I still consider Beck a gentleman or not now.”  
“The story also references that Beck has denied Jade’s orgasms in the past though. Apparently once as a punishment and the other time as part of when Sikowitz made them agree to say ‘yes’ to everything.”  
“Beck punished Jade? That doesn’t sound like something that would happen. And not very gentlemanly.”  
“You’re so concerned about Beck being portrayed as a gentleman.”  
“He’s a nice guy. He shouldn’t be portrayed as anything but that.”  
“Well reading this, it sounds like Jade was allowed to come after being denied orgasms by Beck so I’m assuming he was the cause of those. Also sounds like Jade and Tori hooked up. Oh no wait, Tori, Beck, and Jade had a threesome.”  
“With how possessive Jade is of Beck, she’s okay with having a threesome with someone she may or may not hate?”  
“Looks like Jade wanted to experience being with another girl.”  
“So now Jade is gay?”  
“You know that there are a lot of ‘Jori’ shippers. Probably more than the ‘Bade’ shippers.”  
“That’s true.”  
“Looks like this story is part one of a three part series. The next one is ‘Tori’s Birthday.’ Want to see what happens in that one?”  
“Aren’t you going to reply to you fan who asked if you let me fuck your ass like Jade let Beck?”  
“Our fans do not need to know any details about our sex life. And you are never going to fuck me in the ass.”  
“I’ve never been interested in it anyway. Click on the next story.” He moves his arm to settle around her waist as Liz clicks on the next story in the series and she and Avan start reading it. They comment on the story as they read it.  
“So Beck just ties Jade to the bed, shoves a vibrator in her and turns it on, then leaves the room?” Avan says.  
“He then gives Tori the remote control to the vibrator, explaining that this is Jade’s present to Tori,” Liz replies.  
“Whoa, Trina walks in on Jade?” Avan exclaims. “Why doesn’t she leave?”  
“Instead of leaving, she tapes a Hitachi vibrator on Jade and turns it on high?!” Liz says. “Bitch.”  
“Here comes Tori to the rescue,” Avan says. “Look at Tori taking care of Jade, running her a bath, giving her a massage,” he says a few minutes later.  
“Well Jade just had orgasms forced on her for ten minutes,” Liz says. “She’d be exhausted. Looks like Jade takes care of Tori too. First orally then with a strap-on as Tori experiences being tied down.”  
“Guess Jade wasn’t too exhausted then,” Avan says.  
“She had some time to recover,” Liz says. “Besides, she’s only too tired when she wants to be.”  
“Of course,” Avan chuckles. “Should we see what happens for Jade’s birthday?” He asks, indicating the next story in the series.  
“Sure,” Liz says, clicking the next story. They start reading the story, again commenting on it as they read.  
“Aww, look at Beck bringing Jade coffee,” Avan says.  
“Probably the best way to wake her up,” Liz says.  
“You don’t think she’d like him going down on her to wake her up like he suggests?” Avan asks.  
“She probably would, but also like Beck says, she’d want to go back to sleep afterwards,” Liz replies.  
“Guess you and Jade are similar in that aspect then,” Avan says smirking at her. Liz shoves him.  
“Shut up,” she says.  
“Dinner and a movie?” Avan says. “That’s the best Beck could come up with?”  
“Sometimes the classics are the best choice,” Liz says.  
“Oh then he tells her that he made up the part about watching a movie?” Avan says. “He only planned on taking Jade to dinner? Beck, you need to step up your game.”  
“He was hoping for sex but didn’t assume it would happen,” Liz comments. “Smart. He should never assume that.”  
“Something you have taught me,” Avan says, kissing her cheek.  
“Well if you don’t assume it’s going to happen, then you won’t be disappointed.”  
“I’ll still be disappointed if I hope for it and it doesn’t happen.”  
“So you must be disappointed every day we don’t have sex then.”  
“You assume I hope to have sex every day.”  
“Tell me I’m wrong.”  
“I’m not going to confirm or deny that.”  
“That means yes then.”  
“Can you blame me? I’m dating you. Why would I not hope to have sex with you every day?”  
“I’m that irresistible huh?”  
“Definitely.” They go back to reading the story. “Ooh, Jade wants to be in charge. So apparently Beck is normally in control.”  
“I can see that, actually. Beck is pretty much the only person Jade actually listens to. I can see her being submissive to him in bed. But she deserves to be in control on her birthday.”  
“Even if she likes when Beck is in control?”  
“Sometimes it’s nice to switch things up.”  
“And now she’s tying up Beck to stay in control.”  
“Makes him experience what she experiences when she’s tied up.”  
“Looks like he’s still trying to be in control. Telling Jade to touch his dick and how.”  
“Something you have in common with Beck.”  
“Mostly only when you’re deliberately avoiding it and teasing me.”  
“Don’t act like you don’t like it.”  
“I like it a lot more when you touch it. Whoa, she just stops touching him when he gets close? Not cool.”  
“Looks like she did it because he’s done the same thing to her.”  
“I guess that’s fair.”  
“Now he wants to punish her for stopping when he agreed she would be in charge? Jerk.”  
“He’s probably just thinking with the wrong head.”  
“Another thing you have in common with Beck.” Avan pokes Liz in the side, causing her to jerk away from him.  
“Well at least it looks like Jade and Beck were able to talk through their disagreement.”  
“And Jade sits on Beck’s face to put his mouth to better use.”  
“Well I’m sure Beck is okay with that use for his mouth. And what Jade does with her mouth too. She stops again before he finishes? Poor Beck.”  
“Don’t feel too bad for him. Jade starts riding him and touches herself. He probably loves that view.”  
“I know I love it when I get to watch you ride me.”  
“Pretty sure you’ve mentioned that once or twice.”  
“Only once or twice? Either I haven’t said it enough then or you weren’t listening to me.”  
Liz hums but doesn’t say anything. “Looks like Jade and Beck watch the movie after all.”  
“Cuddling and movie after sex? And Jade falls asleep during the movie? Jade really is similar to you.”  
“We don’t always watch a movie after sex. Cuddling is basically a requirement and sex usually makes people tired so sleeping afterward isn’t uncommon.”  
“Well if it makes people tired, maybe we should try it so you can sleep.”  
“Are you assuming I want to have sex?”  
“Didn’t we already have this conversation to never assume you want sex?”  
“So you’re just hoping then?”  
“Yep.”  
“Did reading the stories and sex scenes make you horny?”  
“That and the fact that you are wearing shorts and a tank top and showing a lot of skin.” He trails his hand down her arm to emphasize his point.  
“I wear this every night.”  
“Yeah. And?”  
“Does that mean you’re horny every night because I wear this?”  
“Most nights for sure. But I know you’re not so just holding you in my arms and cuddling with you is usually enough when we don’t have sex.”  
“And when it’s not?”  
“Then I either take a cold shower in the morning or a hot one while thinking of you.” Liz closes her laptop and puts it on the coffee table then turns to Avan.  
“And what do you think about when you think about me?”  
“It changes.” Avan puts his hand on her thigh and strokes his fingers on her skin, just going to the bottom of her shorts. “Mostly I imagine it’s your hand instead of mine. Sometimes I think of your mouth on me or you riding me. Occasionally I think of when you actually let me be on top.” He places kisses on her neck up to her jaw. She sighs and tilts her head to give him more access. He shifts and pulls Liz onto his lap, straddling him. He sucks a sensitive spot on her neck as his hands slip underneath her tank top. One hand stays on her waist while the other moves up her torso to cup a breast. Liz moans and pulls Avan’s head up to kiss him. Avan rubs his thumb across her nipple then gently grips it between his thumb and forefinger, applying light pressure. His other hand slips down into her shorts and grips her ass, pulling her against him so she can feel his hardness against her core. Liz groans and pulls back from the kiss.  
“If you’re planning on this tiring me out, then you better take me to bed,” Liz says. “I don’t want to sleep on the couch.”  
“That can be arranged,” Avan says. He slides his hands out from under her clothes to the back of her thighs. He lifts her as he stands, carrying her to their bedroom. He lays her down on the bed then moves on top of her, resuming their kiss. He slips his hand under her top again and moves up her torso, raising her tank top along the way. When it is above her chest, Avan breaks away from her lips and kisses down her neck then her breasts. He kisses the swells of her breasts then sucks a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Liz moans and threads her fingers through his hair. Avan moves his mouth to her other nipple, sucking on it then taking it between his teeth, tugging lightly on it, resulting in Liz’s fingers tightening in his hair. He releases her nipple then places kisses down her chest and stomach, settling his body on the bed between her legs. He sucks a spot next to her hipbone just above the waistband of her shorts and Liz gasps at the feeling. Avan smirks up at her and places a kiss over her clothed core.  
“Avan,” Liz moans. Avan curls his fingers around the waistband of her shorts and slides them along with her panties down and off her legs then settles back into his previous position. He places kisses on her inner thighs, taking his time tasting her smooth skin. Liz reaches down to tangle her fingers in his hair again and tugs, pulling him to where she wants his mouth the most. He licks her from entrance to clit then focuses his tongue on her clit, swirling around it. Liz moans again as he sucks her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it. He presses two fingers inside of her, curling them to rub against her g-spot. After a few thrusts of his fingers and continued attention on her clit, he feels her inner walls clenching around his fingers as Liz’s orgasm hits her. He removes his mouth from her clit and pulls his fingers from her body then moves up on the bed to lie beside her and wrap his arms around her. Liz turns to him and kisses him. She grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up, breaking their kiss to pull it off him. She tosses it to the floor then pushes him onto his back and straddles his hips, feeling his erection through his boxers. She pulls off her tank top and tosses it to the floor to join his shirt.  
“Why didn’t you just take that off earlier?” Liz asks.  
“Didn’t want to stop kissing you,” Avan replies, putting his hands on her waist and stroking the bare skin. Liz leans down to kiss him, pressing her chest to his. She rocks her hips against his, drawing a groan from his mouth. His hands move to her ass, pulling her into him as he rubs against her. Liz pulls back from their kiss and smirks down at him.  
“Something you want?” she asks, sitting up.  
“My boxers to not be in the way,” he replies.  
“Maybe you should fix that,” Liz says. In response, Avan lifts his hips off the bed, raising Liz as well. She moves so there is enough space that he can pull down his boxers then kick them the rest of the way off. He settles back down on the bed. Liz wraps her hand around his cock and positions it below her then sinks down on it. They both moan at the feeling of Liz’s wet heat surrounding Avan’s hard shaft as it fills her. Liz slowly lifts up until just his tip is still in her then sinks back down, setting a steady pace. Avan moves one hand from her waist to press his thumb against her clit, rubbing circles against it. Liz moans and speeds up her pace. After another minute, Liz cries out with her orgasm, spasming around Avan’s cock, bringing on his own release. She lies down on his chest as they both recover and calm their breathing. Avan shifts them so they are on their sides then pulls out of Liz. He goes to the connected bathroom and returns with a wet washcloth to clean between Liz’s legs. He puts the washcloth back in the bathroom then joins Liz on the bed, pulling her into his arms and covering them both with the blankets.  
“Think you’ll be able to sleep now?” Avan asks jokingly.  
“Hope so,” Liz replies. “Otherwise you didn’t do a good job.”  
“Well you came twice tonight so I’m assuming that will help you sleep,” Avan says. Liz snuggles into him with her head on his chest and closes her eyes.  
“I love you,” she says sleepily.  
“I love you too Baby,” Avan replies then kisses her head. “Sweet dreams.” He closes his eyes as well and they both quickly drift off to sleep, relaxed and comfortable in each other’s arms.


End file.
